My Life Sucks!
by Miss Chika
Summary: The Marauders' are still at Hogwarts. Let's ad some characters, ad a little fun and let's see if the Marauders' can survive twins!
1. It Begins

Summary: The Marauder's and Lily are still at Hogwarts, let's ad some characters and have a little fun, and let's see if they can survive twins!

A/N: Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so plz be nice. :p The first chapter might be a bit confusing but if u have any ? I'll happily answer them.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything J.K.Rowling does not me. (cry ;; cry)

Everyone thoughts or when they are explaining something.

"speaking"

My Life

Chapter 1: The unexpected meeting

Lily's P.O.V (point of view)

Hello, my name is Lily Evans, and I'm going too tell you about my LIFE!

Let's begin!

"AHH!" I yelled, "Can you believe it's been 3 years now and I still don't have any roommates this sucks!" "HELLO! You guys even listening to me" I yelled at the Marauder's.

"But I'm listening to you Lily" James said with a hurt expression.

Ok, don't think that I don't have a heart because I do.....It's just that Potter was there and I....well I wasn't too happy....and like I said before he was just there....soooo I might of yelled at him for no reason.....and well you'll see what happed. (A/N: There in there 3rd year at Hogwarts)

"Potter would you shut the bloody hell up!" I yelled at James.

"I was just trying to help Evans!" He yelled back at me.

"Well I don't need your help!" I yelled back at him.

Ok let's fast forward to the end of 5th year after we get off the Hogwarts Express.

"See ya flower." Sirius told me.

"Goodbye Lily!" Remus and Petter told me.

"See you my beautiful flower!" James said with his over dramatic voice.

"James would you sod off and when well you understand that I am NOT YOURS!" I told him.

"Bye guys hopefully I'll have roommates next year." I said to the Marauder's.

Ok fast forward too the beginning of 6th year when were in the Great Hall.

Me and the Marauder's were all in the Great Hall, just talking about are summer, when Professor McGonagall entered with all the first years. There were 12 Gryffindors, 13 Slytherins, 9 Ravenclaws and 10 Hufflepuffs. After all the students were sorted and the Marauder's did there beginning of the year prank, Professor Dumbledore stud and started his speech.

"The forbidden forest is still forbidden, I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts, and I have one last welcoming too, two new students Chika Amori and Miya Amori will be joining us this year they come from Canada and will be entering Hogwarts in there 6th year I would like you to welcome them in too whichever house they enter with respect. Miss Chika and Miss Miya I ask you too please enter the Great Hall" Dumbledore said his last line as he sat down.

Two TWIN girls with shoulder length dark brown hair one with ocean blue eyes, and the other with light green eyes, the one with the blue eyes had a mischievous look too her, and the other one looked harmless.

"Guys what did Professor Dumbledore say there names were?" I ask the guys.

"Chika Amori and Miya Amori" Remus answered me.

"That's what I thought." I said as I fainted.

Ok you're probably wondering why I fainted like that, well I have a very good reason....and this is my reason....well you see Chika and Miya are my cousin from Canada which were not supposed too come to Hogwarts.....ever.....so that's my reason it's a great reason right. Anyway let's continue were we left off which is right after I fainted.

"Well I was expecting her to be shocked, but to faint! Is a little much if you ask me." The blue eyed one said which just happed to be my cousin Chika.

"Well no one asked you!" The green eyed one, Miya, told my other cousin.

"They don't ask but I give my opinion anyway!" Chika said with a huge grin.

"Most of the time your opinion is NOT wanted."

"SOOOOO"

"Whatever let's just go get sorted." Miya said with a frown.

In case your wondering about me, I'm still unconscious through all this.

A/N: So what did u think? If u guys have any ? plz feel free 2 ask them, u can flame me I don't care, and I would love it, if u could tell me your opinions on this story. Thanks

Miss Chika


	2. The New Girls

A/N:

-Freckleface247: lol don't worry about it, I completely agree with u it does need a lot of work, thanks 4 pointing out a few things to me now all be able to work on them, and hopefully make the fanfic so much better! Thanks again! :)

-hpandfriendsruletheworld: You know it's ppl like you, that seriously ROCK!! Thanks soo much 4 reviewing(does happy dance) ok anywayz plz update again and I hope the chapter2 is to your liking. :)

-chantal-j.t: HELLO person that just happens' to be my bestest friend in whole wide WORLD!!! Thanks 4 reviewing your awesome!! See u at school 2morrow. :)

This is really sad 'cause I only got 3 reviews soo plz reviews I would really, really, really like that!

Love u all!!

Miss Chika -xox-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything J.K.Rolwing does.

"Talking"

'person talking to readers'

Recap:

Lily's P.O.V

"Well I was expecting her to be shocked, but to faint! Is a little much if you ask me." The blue eyed one said which just happed to be my cousin Chika.

"Well no one asked you!" The green eyed one, Miya, told my other cousin.

"They don't ask but I give my opinion anyway!" Chika said with a huge grin.

"Most of the time your opinion is NOT wanted."

"SOOOOO"

"Whatever let's just go get sorted." Miya said with a frown.

In case your wondering about me, I'm still unconscious through all this.

Chapter 2: Making new friends

James P.O.V

'There really hot.....but not has hot as my beautiful flower....speaking of Lily were is she? I started looking around the Great Hall, but after about 5 minutes I still couldn't find her I started panicking and asked Sirius if he had seen her!'

"Sirius have you seen Lily?" I ask him.

'He didn't say anything just pointed to the ground, were Lily lay unconscious! Panic over came me as rushed over to her. Questions like was she alright?....Was she still breathing?....Was she dead?..came to mind, but I pushed them aside, just as I kneeled beside her...someone told me to stop panicking, that she just fainted.'

"Would you stop panicking she just fainted, it's not like it's that big of a deal, it's just Lily. Ouch!" I heard one of the new girls say, I think it was the blue eyed one.

"Would you STOP, she's are cousin for fucking sack!" The other new girl said. After that she pushed the blue eyed one, then the green eyed one turned around and started introducing herself.

(A/N: Ok u guys confused, let me explain The green eyed one is Miya and the blue eyed one is Chika, Lily just fainted 'cause she thought she'd never she them at Hogwarts, then James starts panicking when he sees that Lily's unconscious, and know Miya is introducing herself and Chika, any better.)

"Hi, I'm Miya and the rude one over there is Chika you'll have to excuse her, our parents dropped her on her head when she was a baby" Miya said at the same time giving Chika a dirty look.

(A/N: Last one I swear, just a description of what Chika and Miya look like. Miya's 5'6 she has shoulder length dark brown hair, and almost emerald colored eyes. Chika's identical to Miya but she has ocean blue eyes instead.)

"You tell me we gotta get sorted, and then what you do, you waste are time introducing yourself, even doh, they've already introduced us." Chika said.

"Would you SHUT UP Chika! You know what, never mind let's just get sorted!" Miya said.

"See there she goes again! Sis' you having a bad day? You look kind of mad."Chika said while laughing.

"Actually I was having a great day, then I woke up, and realized you were still alive! And that's when my day started to suck! I don't know what your doing but I'm gonna go get sorted. " Miya said walking, she then grabbed the hat from Prof. McGonagall put it on her head, and waited till it yelled Gryffindor. She then joined us, at the table.

'During all this Chika was just standing in the middle of the great hall laughing. When Miya went to sit at the Gryffindor table, Chika finally went to get sorted. During all this my beloved Lily is still unconscious, I was tending to her, when I heard Miya saying a few words under her breath, then the Great Hall was filled with Chika's thoughts, has well as the sorting hat's thoughts about her and which house she should be put in. In all honesty it was too funny, but what was the funniest was that Chika didn't seem to mind at all, she just rolled her eyes and laughed saying that Miya should get her own pranks! The sorting hat, seemed the hit a block, the hat didn't know wether to put her in Gryffindor, or Slytherin! It seemed that she would fit in both houses' with no problem! All she said was "flip a mental coin", and that's what the hat did, he actual "flip a mental coin". She ended up coming to Gryffindor!! After she calmly got off the seat and joined us. After Prof. Dumbledore got up and told we could start eating, has if nothing happed...'

SO did u ppl like my chapter? I know crappy writing but give me a break it's my first time...anywayz I hope u ppl liked it, I thought I did a lot better they the first time, but if I didn't it's ok if u tell me 'cause u can flame I really don't care! I would prefer reviews but flames work too, whatever works 4 u!

Anywayz Byebye :)

Miss Chika -xox-


	3. Waking up, confessions and Chika's prank

Chapter 3 : Waking up, confessions and Chika's prank

Lily's P.O.V

After I finally woke up to find myself in JAMES arms, out of all the people in this school it just had to be the one thats obssesed with me! He was holding me so tightly that I found it hard to breath. It didn't seem like anyone noticed, me waking. So I decided to let them know that I was still alive.

"uumm...guys...whats going on?" I asked noticing for the first time that my cousines where in the room, and that the guys were staring at them.

"Ohh hey Lily, your up, finally, I thought I was gonna have to hear Jamesy, over here talk about you all night, I swear i was going to make myself deaf if it came down to that!" Chika said getting quite pissed, she was also giving James a real dirty look, you know one of those look's you give someone thats been bothering you for years, you know the look I give James all the time, it was something like that. The look that says I wish you would die and stay dead. It was funny watching him squirm.

But the it hit me worse, then when found out the _he _made head boy (A/N: Sry ppl but im putting them im 7th instead of 6th, okie dokie) I Lily Rose Evans was in James Henry Potter's lap, and then as the saying goes all hell broke lose!

"JAMES HENRY POTTER, what exactly i'm I doing in your lap and this better be an extremly good explanation, or I am going to hex you into the next century! I yelled clearly upset.

Petter squeaked, Remus coward, Sirius hid behind the sofa, Chika sat there looking bored, Miya said somethings about having to remember to stay on my good side and you must be wondering about James, well he looked like he was about the beg for forgiveness, but then he stop and said "Why am I haven scared, I didn't do anything wrong, in fact I was helping you, so you can't be mad, if all I did was help you!" he said quite proud of himself.

"This Potter is were your wrong! I didn't NOT ask for your help, nor did I want it. I was doing perfectly fine on my on!" Which is not true at all considering the fact that I had fainted in the middle of the Great Hall, but i'd be damned before I ever told him that.

"Well sorry Evans but no you where not fine, you had just fainted in the middle of the Great Hall, so if you call that fine then you have some serious bloody problems!" he said sounding very hurt, I guess I should of just thanked him and left it at that, but he just makes me sooooooo mad, I just can't help it sometimes. I had not said anything, considering I really didn't know what to say. So I just stayed quiet.

"You know what Evans never mind, I'm going to bed guys, night, it was nice meeting you Miya, Chika." I heard him say has he left.

"Well i'm off to bed, real tired see you all later." Sirius said fallowing James.

"Ya, me too i'm real tired" Both Remus and Peter said at the same time has they went upstairs.

"Well you fucked up" Chika getting right to the point has always. At this point in time I have no idea what happenend I just broke down and started crying and I couldn't stop either which was really weird, but i'm lying I know exactly why i'm crying I guess I'm just to stubborn sometimes to admit it. You see for a few months now I have had the biggest crush on James imaginable. But instead of saying I love you, I end up saying I hate you, can you find the problem, 'cause I sure can.

"Aww come now whats wrong Lil' ?" Miya said. Surprise, surprise it's really not hard to firgure out which one I get along better with. You have three chances the first two don't count. So did you figure it out yet? If you said Miya, yay for you, now we all know you have brain that works! Sorry back to the story.

"What am sob I sob suppose to sob do now! I said crying.

"Whadda mean cuz?" Surprisigly enough Chika asked.

"I'm sob in love sob with him sob and i'm sob always driving sob him sob away!"

"umm...if you don't mind me asking who exactly are you talking about?" Miya said looking very confused.

"James" I whispered quietly. A look of understanding crossed there face, and then Miya gave me a small smile, while Chika just smiked. She seemed to find my pain quite amusing, which just made me cry harder.

"Aww, don't worry about it from what I can tell, by tomorrow Jamesy will have completly forgotten about this and will start drooling over you again in the morning."Chika said this as if she was talking about the weather and not my braking heart. Ok i know way over dramatic but come on, i'm hurting here.

" For once I have to say Chika's right, this will all be better in the morning, you'll wake up and it will seem like it never happened.

-Meanwhile upstairs in the guys dormitory-

Sirus P.O.V

I walked in to see James hitting himself with a pillow, he kept saying how stupid he was and that she was going to definetly hate him for ever. He over exagerates everything, I know. I mean it's just some girl that he's been in love since he was thirteen, no big deal. She's just some prisy, fallows way to many rules to be heatly, kind of girl, there's nothing really special about her. But never the less James madly beyond reasoning, madly, crazly (I know not a word), in love with her. He won't listen to reason, all he ever talks about now, is her, and sometimes he might talk about pranks with us, Lily's runing his life and she doesn't ever know it! And I being his best mate tells him all the time but of course he doesn't listen to me he just looks at me, like i've gone mad, then to top it of he tells me, moi...moi to go away! But I guess I really don't mind so much anymore, I mean have you seen her cousine, Chika!

Remus P.O.V

Well James was wallowing inself pity again! I wish they would just stop arguing with, and maybe watch what they say, before they actually say it! It would be so much easier that way. But on a better note, Lily's cousines are hot! Especially Miya! She looks sweet, not to mention intellegent.

Peter P.O.V

I wonder if Lily's cosines will want to go out with me.

-Back to the girls-

Chika P.O.V

"Come on Lil', let's go to bed, you'll see everything will be ok." I heard my twin say to Lil', and I'll tell you a secret I'm positive that everything will be alright, you wanna know why...It's because I have a plan and when I have a plan things get done. By tomorrow Jamesy and Lil will be dating. Now let's just hope I don't get hexed in the process. By the way if I would of known that Lil' hang out with such hot guys, I would of came here years ago, but whadda want life sucks that way! Ohh, no Miya's giving me a funny look I sould probably say something, I must've been quiet for a while.

Miya P.O.V

I wonder what she's up too, she's being to quiet i'm worried. Knowing her she's about to do another one of her pranks, and that's NEVER good. Poor Lily she looks so depressed, she must really like James. Well Lily was sleeping , or fainted if you prefer, I had an interesting talk with Remus, he's so intellegent, he's perfect for me, but he's probably already dating someone. It's funny, 'cause Sirius seems to have a thing for Chika. With doesn't surprise me, because all she has to do is look at them and there already asking her out. But then again she can't stay with a guy for more then a week, she says then bore her!

Well thats it thats all ppl, until next time. Is it just me or is it really starting to look like a parody. Well thats my opinion anywayz, you see the thing with me is when I write something it's never what I was thinking about to begin with, so it ends up sounding like crap and completly different so if you see that I change things later in the story, i'm really sorry I don't mean to, it's just what happens, and when I write something, i get bored really quickly, so bare with me, on this plz, you'll get your updates it just might take a while. Sorry about all the mistakes, it's cause i dont have anything to correct it, sorry again. Well I just hope that you like this chapter and I hope it's long enough!


End file.
